<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Collar by AshMG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561037">My Collar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshMG/pseuds/AshMG'>AshMG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mewgulf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Punishment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshMG/pseuds/AshMG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gulf Kanawut has the partner of his dreams, but a little mistake sends him reeling with anger. Will Mew take him in hand and give him a way out of his anger? Or is this mistake something that can't be forgiven?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Collar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tv blared loudly in the living room of the condo and Gulf smiled slightly as he watched his Mew on the screen of the reality show playing. Both of their careers were soaring, and Gulf couldn’t be prouder of his fiancé for his continued success. They had made it official a few weeks ago in a private party with their family and close friends in attendance while Gulf had been completely blindsided by the proposal. He knew that eventually they would get married; he didn’t think it would be this early in their relationship. They had only been together for three years.<br/>
Three years of perfection consisting of love, fights, and discovery that Gulf wouldn’t change for the world. His fingers drifted up to the collar resting at his throat and he stroked it gently, the supple leather under his fingertips smooth and soft while the cold metal of the infinity sign bore a nice contrast. This simple jewelry was his favorite possession, representing the other side of their relationship. The side no one knew about. Mew’s loud giggles brought him back to the present and he tuned back into the tv as he watched Mew and one of the other female contestants compete for the game portion of the show. His smile was instant and blinding as he observed Mew trying to figure the best, easiest, and fastest way to win the game. His soon-to-be husband was crafty that way. Mew slammed the last object into place and finished the obstacle course as the crowd cheered him on. The buzzer sounded at the last second and Mew jumped and yelled in joy as his team member ran to him. They hugged excitedly and Gulf’s eyes narrowed on the female, watching her intently. She leaned into Mew, hand on his chest as she pushed on her tip toes and delivered a kiss to his cheek. Gulf sucked in a large breath as he watched in slow motion Mew’s eyes flicking to the camera, a slight frown gracing his expression before he wiped it away, a wide grin stretching his lips. He leaned down to return the kiss, his lips brushing the woman’s cheek in return.<br/>
“Sunflower…” he whispered to the tv as the shock slowly turned into something altogether different.<br/>
Gulf descended into a state of fury, his stomach filling and burning with rage, those were his lips, no one else’s. How could Mew do this? He had never allowed another to touch him and Mew thought it was okay, and on national television of all places? He would have to deal with the fall out of this gesture with the media and the fans, Gulf was pissed. His hand went up to the soft collar and gripped it in his hand, thoughts swirled violently in his head as he jerked the collar from his throat, the clasp in the back snapping and draping over his palm. He had half a mind to go out and find a club, drink, and return the favor. Find a big, husky man to kiss him on the cheek and show Mew how it felt.<br/>
Gulf maneuvered around the condo as he made himself a drink and sat back on the couch, phone in his hand as he played a game with his friends. His phone rang and he ignored it as Mew’s named popped up on the caller ID, but of course he knew that Mew would continue to call until Gulf answered, he knew he had fucked up. After the fourth call to his phone, interrupting his game, he finally decided to answer.<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“Have you been ignoring me?”<br/>
“Ah, master of observance we have here” Gulf replied sarcastically as he crossed his feet on the coffee table settled in front of the sofa.<br/>
“Are you mad at me?”<br/>
Gulf answered with his silence as the seconds ticked by.<br/>
“Gulf…” Mew trailed off, his tone placating and condescending at the same time, like he had no reason to be angry. All their decisions had consequences. That’s what it meant to be famous.<br/>
“Mew, I hate that fucking tone.”<br/>
“Gulf you’re overreacting.”<br/>
Gulf pulled the phone away from his ear and stabbed the hang up button as he shot from the couch, grabbing his keys and wallet. He left the condo and walked to a nearby bar, a place that catered to a more confidential clientele. He walked in the door and straight to the bartender.<br/>
“Gulf!” Letty hollered over the music as he shuffled up to her section, draping himself over a barstool.<br/>
“Hey Letty.”<br/>
“Usual today?”<br/>
“Yeah, make it a double?”<br/>
“Sure, must be a rough day” she chuckled, “where’s Mew?”<br/>
“I don’t know, don’t care.”  Gulf grabbed the drink she slid across the table.<br/>
“Oh man, he must have really fucked up.”<br/>
“Can we not?” Gulf said testily, even as he pinched himself for being rude to her.<br/>
“Sure babe, I’ll go help some other people. Let me know if you need anything.”<br/>
“Sorry Letty” he mumbled out an apology before she could turn away.<br/>
She laughed, ruffling his hair before walking away to the other end of the bar and he people watched as he sat there, stewing. Was he overreacting? He felt like he was but at the same time the dark feelings of jealousy wouldn’t leave him. He knew in his heart that Mew would never cheat on him. The bond and trust they shared was too strong, and he was positive that the kiss on the cheek was not done by choice, but the hurt still lingered. He never wanted to witness his fiancé kissing someone else, even if it was just a peck on the cheek. He was not overreacting; he was allowed to be angry dammit!<br/>
His phone rang once again, and Gulf sighed as he picked up<br/>
“Where are you?” Mew demanded before he could even speak a word.<br/>
“Letty’s” he said miserably as the alcohol began to slosh and twist in his stomach.<br/>
“Two minutes.”<br/>
Gulf sighed again as the line disconnected and he sat there waiting for Mew as cursory glances were shot his way, no doubt either recognizing his face or wanting to get in his pants. Neither of which he wanted. The bell tinkled above the door, signaling an entrance and Gulf’s head whipped around as Mew stormed in, his eyes landing on Gulf quickly before strolling over.<br/>
“Gulf, what are you doing here?” Mew asked, his hand landing on his shoulder.<br/>
“I’m unwinding, what does it look like?”<br/>
“We need to talk, let’s go home.”<br/>
“I want to finish my drink” Gulf said harshly as he jerked his shoulder, trying to shake off Mew’s hand.<br/>
“Please can you not be stubborn tonight? Let’s go home and talk about this.” Mew pleaded as his palm drifted down to his wrist.<br/>
“So, you agree there is something to talk about? Fine, let’s go home” Gulf said as his anger bubbled up inside of him, brewing and transforming into something he couldn’t control. He stayed silent as they left the bar and Mew tried to cling to him. Gulf shrugged him off and kept walking, approaching Mew’s car and tapping his foot impatiently as Mew unlocked the doors and they slid in.<br/>
The drive back to the condo was tense and quiet as Gulf glanced at the scenery passing by, he couldn’t wait to be out of this car. His emotions flitted from deep anger to shame at the way he was handling the situation. Logically, he knew that a part of him was being unreasonable, but his ability to stop the thoughts were nonexistent and he sighed in frustration.<br/>
“Are you ok?” Mew whispered into the tense air of the vehicle.<br/>
“Mmmm.”<br/>
Mew exhaled and put his hand on Gulf’s leg, squeezing gently.<br/>
“I suggest you remove that hand” Gulf said darkly as his eyes stared daggers at said appendage.<br/>
Mew removed his hand and stared intently at the road in front of him, his focus on driving.<br/>
They arrived at the condo and Gulf shoved out of the car. He was not looking forward to having this conversation. He stormed into the elevator and stood far away from Mew as his arms crossed over his chest and Mew slid into the corner, his eyes never leaving Gulf’s face.<br/>
A hush descended as the elevator seamlessly lifted them to the top floor and they exited as the doors slid open. Making their way into the condo, Gulf pulled his wallet and keys from his pocket setting them down on the table by the door as he slid his shoes off and watched as Mew mirrored his moves. They shuffled into the living room and Gulf sat on the single chair, forcing Mew to either stand and face him or sit on the sofa by himself. Knowing Mew, he would choose to stand and face him, which he did.<br/>
Mew’s gaze swept up and down before locking on his throat, “where is it?”<br/>
“I don’t know, I didn’t feel like wearing it” Gulf replied snidely, his bratty side coming to the surface.<br/>
Mew’s brow wrinkled as a stern expression covered his face, “that’s not how this works Gulf, and you know it.”<br/>
Gulf crossed one leg over the other as he sank into the couch and refused to respond.<br/>
“You know the rules, anytime we’re in this house you wear it and I come home to find It laying on the table, broken, as if you ripped it from your neck!” Mew said, his voice rising with each word.<br/>
“I did! Do you know what it was like to watch you kiss some bitch on national television?” Gulf yelled, his temper snapping.<br/>
“Gulf. You know that meant nothing, just something the producers wanted!”<br/>
“THEN TELL THEM NO!” Gulf hollered.<br/>
“And then what, Gulf? Lose jobs because I can’t deliver what they want. It was a simple kiss for fucks sake!”<br/>
“If it was so simple, why did you look at the camera before you did it? Did you feel guilty Mew? Maybe because you knew it was wrong!” Gulf’s vision swam in red as he stood, moving to stand chest to chest with Mew.<br/>
“And then what, you decided to get back at me, like a brat, by breaking your collar?” Mew replied dangerously as their blazing eyes met and held.<br/>
“Yes! I did because you don’t deserve to be my daddy tonight. You don’t deserve anything!” Gulf said, the tension building in him like a volcano, his breathing turned ragged. He needed an outlet, a release for the anger.<br/>
Mew’s hand reached out as he observed his cues and gripped his throat, his large palm encircling the slim area and he squeezed marginally. “Do you want to get rid of this anger, baby?” he asked, voice guttural.<br/>
“No! I don’t want you to touch me!” Gulf denied even as his hand came up to Mew’s hip and his nails dug in roughly.<br/>
“You need me tonight” Mew bent down to his ear to whisper, his voice soothing.<br/>
“No… I don’t want anything from you!” Gulf held on to his fury, his thoughts continuing to obsess over his fiancé’s lips on another.<br/>
“Gulf, I’m being gentle right now. You know the rules and broke them.” Mew said in warning.<br/>
“And I’m angry! Don’t patronize me.”<br/>
Mew placed his hand on top of Gulf’s where it was wrapped around his hip and drifted his fingers up his arm and into his hair gripping hard as he yanked his head back, Mew’s aura looming over him.<br/>
“Mew, this is not happening tonight.” Gulf said forcefully, his Adam’s apple bobbed along his throat as he swallowed thickly, the tone Mew was trying to set affecting him.<br/>
Mew’s hand squeezed his throat one last time before stepping away, his hand grabbing Gulf’s wrist and dragging him towards the bedroom. Gulf resisted, his heels digging in as he tried to jerk his wrist from Mew’s tight grasp.<br/>
“Let me go” Gulf said, tone threatening.<br/>
Mew's eyes glanced back, a spark of challenge lighting them up before carrying on, his steps pounding down the hall as Gulf's socked feet slid on the hardwood floors, unable to catch purchase. Gulf knew how to get out of this situation, one little word was all it would take for this to stop and he could kick Mew to the couch as he stretched on the bed by himself and try to forget the night they had, had. But part of him did need Mew to help him let go of his thoughts and he hated the fact that it made him right. He would never admit it and let Mew walk away smug.<br/>
Mew nudged open the door and pulled Gulf through moving them over to the bed. He stopped Gulf, "If you're going to act this way, I'll make sure you wear a collar one way or another" Mew said as his teeth came down on Gulf's neck sucking bruises into his skin repeatedly in a circular shape, tracing the outline of where his collar would normally rest.<br/>
"Mew stop! I can't have these marks on me!" Gulf exclaimed, scathing, as his hand gripped the back of Mew's head intending to pull him away roughly.<br/>
Mew's eyes bore into Gulf's as he gave him a look that made him weak in the knees, "wear a fucking turtleneck.”<br/>
The stern voice had Gulf speechless and Mew continued to nip around his neck. Gulf closed his eyes at the stinging sensation of Mew biting down on him without mercy before his lips drew the blood to the surface and his tongue soothed the irritated skin.<br/>
When Mew had completely circled his neck, hands abruptly moved in between his shoulder blades and pushed him forcefully on the bedspread, his face digging into the mattress and his ass in the air. Hands framed his cheeks, groping and kneading the plump flesh as Gulf fought to not push himself into those hands. This didn’t feel good, he didn’t want it to feel good.<br/>
“Give me my fucking pillow” he bit out with stinging words, his temper staying steady while his body betrayed him, knowing the absolute pain and pleasure that was about to unfold within him.<br/>
Mew’s hands left his ass as he bent sideways to dig into the chest placed at the foot of their bed. He set the desired pillow next to him on the bed and Gulf snatched it, pulling the soft square half under his chest and gripped the edges tightly, his face shoving into the light fabric.<br/>
“I wan-“<br/>
“No", Mew interrupted “you don’t get to choose tonight.”<br/>
Gulf sucked in a breath as annoyance built within him once again, he didn’t want this anymore. His mood was turning sour as he thought about all of the issues still left unresolved. As his mouth opened to call the scene off, a sharp pain hit his ass and his body jolted on the bed. He sucked in a breath as the sting spread throughout his ass and felt the pain to his core. His mind froze at the thought of his favorite paddle delivering such an excruciating blow even with his jeans covering his skin.<br/>
“Green?” Mew growled.<br/>
“Green!” Gulf moaned, ashamed as his back arched further and his ass pushed out in invitation. A heavy pause filled the air as Gulf's thoughts raced before hands reached around and undid the button of his jeans, pulling them down.<br/>
“Need to see it” he heard Mew mutter behind him and Gulf understood his need to see the red skin, the possibility of welts covering the expanse.<br/>
“Need to see what? Your pathetic attempt at beating me? You’re shit at it; I’d get better from-"<br/>
“Quiet!” Mew rumbled, his thunderous tone proceeding another hit against his now bare ass.<br/>
Gulf gasped loudly as agony exploded in bursts along his skin before a numbing prick pleasantly spread, leaving his ass flushed and warm. His teeth gritted in the fabric of the pillow as he shoved his face in and his thoughts went fuzzy, having no room for anything but the burn of pain.<br/>
The pauses between blows had him clenching in anticipation and Mew's hand brushed delicately against him.<br/>
“Don’t tense up” he murmured into the noiseless room.<br/>
“Don’t tell me what to do” Gulf fired back, but the sensations roiling within caused his tone to come out with less conviction than his earlier quips. He could feel the cloud of smugness behind and he berated himself for giving in so easily, but the pain was so exquisite that he had no choice. Another violent blow pelted him and he screamed into the pillow his ass on fire at this point and he craved it, he wanted more and more and more.<br/>
“Green?” Mew asked again.<br/>
“Fucking green Mew give it to me!” he shouted as the high of hazy thoughts began to dissipate with the long pauses. Mew's control snapped and the paddle came down in rapid succession, crack after crack against his skin sounded in the room as Mew's heavy breathing and his own screams echoed around. Mew did his best to spread the blows across his ass, but the pain was beginning to verge on intolerable and Mew picked up on his cues once again. The paddle moved from his ass, shifting to the backs of his thighs as the blows picked up again. His eyes shut tightly, and his fingers gripped even tighter to the pillow he held, all thoughts of their earlier fight were drifting away as his mind went cloudy and the pain was shoved into its own compartment. This was his addiction, the total power exchange as Mew wiped his thoughts and allowed him to push away the loss of control. This was his space, he didn’t have to think of anything but himself and Mew, the man who took care of everything for him. The man who loved him. The kiss seemed so far away, and Gulf floated as his skin heated and he felt nothing but numbing euphoria.<br/>
As the scene wore on, the suffering began to encroach on his head space, and he flinched as a smack landed on his left cheek in a sore spot.<br/>
“Sunflower!” his hoarse voice yelled in torment.<br/>
He heard the paddle clatter to the floor immediately and rough hands gripped his ass, running over the welts and making him hiss in discomfort.<br/>
“I want to paint your skin with my cum” Mew said seductively as his fingers dipped between his cheeks, probing his hole.<br/>
Gulf whimpered as a finger sunk into him deep, crooking inside of him and pulsing against his walls. Mew stretched him out with one hand, finger pulling out before filling him again with two, scissoring deep to prepare him for his cock.  The other hand rubbed along the sensitive skin of his ass cheek, not letting him forget the flare of pain with each stroke. His mind was a puddle of goo as all of his cares melted away until there was only Mew, making him hurt so good. He shuffled from foot to foot as his legs began to grow stiff from being bent over the bed in this position for so long and he smiled into the pillow when Mew noticed.<br/>
“Are you tired? Do you want to switch positions?”<br/>
“No, I want it like this. Fuck me” Gulf muttered, turning his face to the side so his voice could travel.<br/>
Fingers left his hole and he shuddered in impatience as his brain tried to keep up with the events and form coherent thoughts, but all he could think about was the pleasure of Mew fucking him while he was in so much pain. It would be torture and he wanted it. Now.<br/>
Cold lube hit his hole as Gulf shivered in surprise before glancing back at him. Mew stood over him, face flushed and eyes intent as he stared at Gulf's entrance and a dreamy smile lit his face at the mix of adoration and lust in Mew's expression. He watched as Mew pumped his cock, the sound of lube squelching resounded and Gulf bit his lip in anticipation of feeling the stretch, the burn on his insides and his outside. It would be everything he needed.<br/>
“Hurry…” he whispered as the tip of Mew's cock bumped his needy pucker. He tried to push back but a brutal slap landed on his bruised ass and he gasped at the mind-numbing pain.<br/>
“Stay still”, Mew ordered as he played at Gulf's entrance pushing his tip in and out of the ring of muscle until Gulf felt insane from the unfulfilling pleasure. The order to stay still was becoming increasingly hard to obey as Mew kept up with the torturous movements keeping him on edge of when he would slide inside. After what felt like years, strong hands gripped his waist and his cock shoved home, where it belonged. The stretch had Gulf panting as his palms twisted in the sheets and his torso raised off the mattress, body bowing. Mew let out a short groan as he paused in Gulf's channel his fingertips gliding down Gulf's spine, tracing the arch of his back before reaching around to stroke his pale tummy. Gulf clenched his lips shut to keep himself from begging as Mew's hands caressed lower before pressing hard into his lower stomach and pulled out, thrusting in hard. The pressure had Gulf moaning wildly.<br/>
“Oh shit, Mew!” Gulf mewled loudly.<br/>
“Like that?”<br/>
“Oh god yes, more!”<br/>
“Do you deserve more?”<br/>
“Please, Mew!”<br/>
“You beg so lovely, baby. The way your voice goes soft and needy turns me on so much”, Mew purred.<br/>
“Because I need you, I need you so much.”<br/>
“Yeah, baby.”<br/>
“Can you feel yourself inside of me?” Gulf asked as his hand came up to rest over Mew’s that was rubbing along his belly and pressed their hands down as they moaned in sync.<br/>
“I can feel you throbbing deep inside of me, lighting me up, fucking me so good” Gulf moaned, his voice ending on heavy pants as Mew moved his hips slightly, shallow thrusts causing flutters to radiate within.<br/>
“I can feel you squeezing around me so fucking tight, it makes me want to pound into you. I want to hear your wanton screams and cries as you beg me to fuck you even harder” Mew replied as he bent down and ran his tongue along his ear taking the earlobe between his teeth and biting down hard. Gulf let out a low whine as his hips twitched before pausing.<br/>
“Can I please move Mew?” Gulf pleaded as Mew continue to nibble on his ear, their fingers intertwined on his stomach as the nails of his other hand scraped lightly against the skin of his hip.<br/>
“If you promise…” Mew began as his cock pulled out abruptly and slammed back inside, causing a wave of ecstasy that buckled his knees and targeted his prostate with accurate precision.<br/>
“Promise what?” Gulf asked, a hoarse shout escaping his parted, plump lips.<br/>
“Never. Take. That. Collar. Off. Again.” Mew growled as his hips pistoned on every thrust, pushing his knees against the edge of the mattress before freezing at the end of the sentence.<br/>
Gulf looked back to find Mew’s eyes on him, and they stared each other down as he contracted around the solid weight inside of him. Mew narrowed his gaze on him and raised an eyebrow in question. Gulf realized quickly that Mew would not budge as he waited for Gulf’s answer.<br/>
“And will you promise me something in return?” Gulf replied as his ears and neck flushed at the pleasure that hung right on the edge of access. All he wanted was to propel his ass back and have Mew hammer into him savagely.<br/>
“Hmm?” Mew uttered as his fingertips moved from his hip down to ass cheek to resume scraping against the crimson flesh and Gulf gasped at the sensation.<br/>
“Will you let me know when you need to do something like this again?” he said softly as his eyes lowered and the shadow of his eyelashes rest on his round cheeks.<br/>
“Gulf, look at me” Mew commanded gently, “I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to hurt you.”<br/>
“But it hurt me more that you didn’t tell me and that I didn’t expect it.” Gulf said as his eyes raised back to Mew and the love and concern shining back at him soothed away all the hurt and pain. No matter what, at the end of the day he loved this man so much.<br/>
“I promise, baby. This won’t ever happen again.”<br/>
“Then as long as you fuck me into next week, I promise to never take my collar off and follow the rules we agreed on. I’m sorry for being a brat.” Gulf mumbled out as he caught Mew’s smirk.<br/>
“Sorry what?” Mew said wickedly as his hips shifted slightly.<br/>
“Sorry, daddy.” Gulf began to say but turned into a sharp yell as Mew moved viciously in him.<br/>
Mew slid his free hand up to Gulf’s jaw and gripped tightly as he jerked Gulf’s face towards his, his lips resting on Gulf’s as their eyes locked.<br/>
“One hard fuck coming up” Mew whispered against his lips as hips pulled out and swung back in over and over as their mouths slotted together, tongues sliding against each other and saliva pooling as they dueled for dominance.<br/>
The mix of sensation, the brutal cock ramming into his hole, the demanding tongue shoving into his throat, and the veiny, rough hands pressing on his belly, coupled with their powerful emotions had Gulf’s head dizzy and his body ready for orgasm.<br/>
“Not yet, don’t you dare Gulf. I haven’t had my fill” Mew said roughly as they came up for air from their passionate kiss.<br/>
“Then hurry daddy, I can’t hold out much longer.”<br/>
Mew kept his hands in position as his forehead leaned against the nape of Gulf’s neck and he bit his lips as the clenching channel milked his cock.<br/>
Gulf shoved his ass back, little grunts releasing as Mew’s groin slapped against his sore ass on every strong thrust and his climax built within him quickly, he needed release like he needed air and he put extra effort into gripping and squeezing Mew’s cock with his loosened hole, enticing him to orgasm.<br/>
It wasn’t long before Mew was whispering against the back of his neck, “Let go baby!”<br/>
Gulf shivered at the harshly spoken demand and threw his ass back repeatedly as euphoria coiled inside of him and his lips parted on a high-pitched scream as his mind went blank and his eyes shut tightly. He rubbed his own cock violently on the mattress underneath him as the friction became unbearable and cum spurted from his slit, creating a wet spot on the bed. The orgasm pummeled him from the inside as the hurt, regret, and anger dissipated, fucked right out of him as his climax went on forever and he dug his nails into Mew’s hand as they both felt the thick cock through his skin.<br/>
Aftershocks rolled through him as their hips moved out of sync, Gulf’s pace stuttering as he worked through the absolute pleasure unfolding in every part of his body.<br/>
At the tail swing of his orgasm he felt Mew’s teeth biting down on his shoulder and his erection pulsing in his channel as cum erupted and filled his ass full before pulling out of his entrance. He could hear the sounds of Mew stroking himself through the rest of his release as heated liquid spattered on his ass and Mew’s loud groan could be heard throughout the condo. His hand slid from his jaw and underneath Gulf’s hand on his tummy and slid down to his ass rubbing the cum into his skin as heavy breathing echoed around the room. Gulf arched his back further pushing his ass out as Mew continued to stroke him.<br/>
“God, look at your reddened ass covered in welts and slathered with my cum. You look beautiful like this.” Mew rumbled as he parted Gulf’s cheeks and slid a finger in his stretched hole, slipping in easily. Gulf moaned and put his head down on the mattress, breathing deeply as his knees wobbled from holding his position at the edge of the bed.<br/>
Of course, Mew noticed and wrapped one arm around his calves and pushed him up fully on the bed angling him away from the wet spot in the bed and slipped his finger from Gulf’s hole.<br/>
“I’ll be right back, baby.” Mew murmured, caressing Gulf’s spine before he left for the bathroom. Gulf could hear him enter the room again, but his fuzzy head only allowed him to feel the relaxation of his muscles and the tingling in his ass and hole. Warm hands drifted along his ankles and calves massaging as he went. When he reached Gulf’s ass, he cleaned him up with a wet towel before applying cream on his swollen cheeks, massaging the lobes as discomfort registered in his brain briefly before melting away. He was too relaxed to feel pain.<br/>
Mew moved on from his lower half to continue massaging his back and neck as he brushed kisses along his skin, soothing and calm. When Mew was done with his care he moved up to the head of the bed, resting against the headboard and brought Gulf’s head to lay down on his chest. His fingers stroked through the dark strands of Gulf’s hair as he picked up the remote from the bedside table. Clicking the tv on, he switched over to a football game and turned the volume on low and chose the option for the captions as his lips moved next to Gulf’s ear. Mew murmured in Gulf’s ear as he read the game aloud to him and his eyes closed as peace descended and he lost track of time. His mind felt dazed as he slowly came down from the endorphins and his throat squeezed painfully as he registered how dry his mouth was. He tried to sit up, twinged whenever his ass protested, and Mew’s hands slid to his biceps helping him up gently. He blinked away the grogginess as Mew placed soft kisses on his cheeks and lips.<br/>
“How long was I out?” Gulf asked drowsily even though he hadn’t slept a wink.<br/>
“A few hours, I read the whole game to you. Do you want some water?”<br/>
“Mhmm...”<br/>
Gulf smiled whenever Mew reached to the side table and grabbed a glass, helping him drink it before laying them both back down and curing around him.<br/>
“Feel better?”<br/>
“Yeah, I feel so much better. I think with the stress over everything, including the wedding and the jobs I just got overwhelmed. I’m sorry I took it on you” Gulf said, embarrassed.<br/>
“I was also in the wrong, baby. You don’t have to apologize, we’re both overwhelmed. I’m sorry I kissed her, I tried to convince the producer it wasn’t needed, but they weren’t hearing it.”<br/>
“It’s ok, it’s important for both of us to be accepting of our careers.”<br/>
“I know, but it must have been had for you to see without warning. I’ll do better next time, baby.”<br/>
“I love you” Gulf replied lovingly as he ran his fingertips along Mew’s jawline.<br/>
“I love you, too” Mew answered placing a brief kiss on Gulf’s lips before switching the light off and cuddling under the covers.<br/>
Tomorrow was a new day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>